Partners in crime
by RBAlways423
Summary: Esta es una historia que siempre he querido escribir acerca de mis protagonistas preferidos en todo el mundo. Como sería este romance en plena flor de juventud, las locuras que cometerían, mostrando además ese deseo de hacer justicia que los dos sienten y que los mantendrá unidos por siempre
1. The boy of my nightmares

Cap 1 The boy of my nightmares

Rick se acerca a mi mesa con su aire fascinante, pareciese que el universo le sonríe al pasar, así como en las películas su pelo se desmorona con el viento desprendiendo una fragancia que me desconcentra de cualquiera que fuese la tarea que estaba realizando hasta el momento. Me oriento rápidamente en el papel tratando de ignorarlo pretendiendo que notase lo poco que me importa su existencia, le he dicho un promedio de mil veces que no es mi tipo, que no me va el rebelde de la moto que maneja en contra del mundo sin hacerle ni puto caso a la gente que se empeña en darle ordenes, no sé qué clase de interés tiene conmigo, no tengo nada especial, solo una chica con mil sueños que cree en los cuentos de hadas ciegamente, le rechazo hasta el cansancio pero sigue ahí alrededor sin intención de marcharse, se ha vuelto imposible alejarme de él, es mi vecino como prescindir de su presencia si cuando mi mirada se escapa hacia la ventana de enfrente allí esta mi pesadilla arrancándose la camiseta para tomar una ducha, mis pupilas se frisan en la acción, no reaccionan a mis advertencias, se quedan perdidas admirándolo, por dios está tan bueno, no es ni muy musculoso ni muy desfallecido, es indudablemente insuperable para mis ojos, yo se que lo hace a propósito para provocarme y vaya que lo logra, me lo imagino riéndose de mi debilidad y las cosas empeoran. Mi padre me quiere a millas de distancia de él, a quien le puede gustar que su hija esté interesada en un loco que anda regularmente metido en problemas, mi madre lo admira dice que le puede la aventura es normal en su edad, disfruta su capacidad de hacer lo que desea sin preguntárselo a nadie, la verdad es muy sexy su manera de ser, su carácter bromista en ocasiones misterioso, esa es la parte que me inquieta, cuando se sienta alejado perdido en sus pensamientos quisiera entrar un segundo en su mente para saber que lo acorrala. Se puede decir que tenemos una historia pasada que nunca resultó, nos hemos quedado con la duda, el fue el autor de mi primer beso cuando no sabía ni siquiera como se utilizaba la lengua, aquella noche en el campamento todo fue muy extraño, acepte sus labios sin saber que lo hacía, me enseñó a besar en un beso infinito que si no salgo huyendo termina en algo mas, y aun recuerdo su soplo en mi garganta, mi saliva surtida con la suya, fue muy intenso en general, sentí que convulsionaba por dentro, superior a mi fantasía, luego hicimos como si no hubiera pasado, seguimos discutiendo como siempre, yo se que repito constantemente que él no es el hombre de mi vida, pero algo superior a mis ganas perdura tatuado en mis venas y cuando despierto lo veo en todas partes

R- Todavía ignorándome- pregunta girando una silla quedando cerca de mí

K- En casa me tienen prohibido charlar con delincuentes para que te enteres nada de lo que digas me interesa… así que lo mejor es que no gastes saliva conmigo- respondo sin mirarlo

R-Ya sé donde te gustaría a ti que dejase mi saliva… de que me estás hablando ahora… que te hice- me grita llamando mi atención aprovechando que nadie está en el salón a estas horas

K- Se que le robaste el teléfono a Daniel… que pasa que ya no te basta con tu último modelo… para que lo quieres… no lo necesitas lo sé- indico con el mismo tono amenazador

R- No te debo explicaciones de ningún tipo pero igual te lo voy a decir porque me da la gana… ese idiota que defiendes tiene la intención de promocionar unas fotos privadas de alguien que me importa… así que le robé su teléfono para borrarlas… si tienes un problema por que no me delataste… oh perdón se me olvidaba que te gusto- me explica enfadado desde temprano

K- Escúchame bien idiota tu no me gustas… no te denuncié porque no soy una chivata… lo que pase contigo ni me viene ni me va… ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no soy esas que andan detrás de ti por una vuelta en la cachara esa en la que te transportas- le indico con autoridad

R- Tu di lo que quieras… yo sé cómo te pones cada vez que me vez… disimulas muy mal… me da igual no vine a discutir solo quería darte esto- menciona depositando una rosa blanca en mi mesa

K- Y esto que significa- tiemblan mis palabras

R- Significa que a pesar de nuestras peleas… que a pesar de que no te soporto… que eres la última persona del mundo con la cual me enrollaría… que te odio hasta el cansancio… de que muchas veces me entran unas ganas de matarte… que a pesar de todo eso eres la única persona que me importa en esta vida además de mi madre- asegura mientras me observa recalcándome la veracidad de sus palabras

k- Por qué haces esto… prefiero que me desprecies a que me vengas con esto… necesito estar lejos de ti antes de que sea demasiado tarde- ruego desde el alma

R- Sabes que ya lo es… si quisieras huir de lo que te pasa conmigo ya lo hubieras hecho… pero seamos sinceros no puedes ni yo tampoco… por qué… no sé… es mucho más simple pelearse cuando no se puede explicar- afirma muy despacio

K- Ya… lo de pelear no se nos da nada mal… no lo puedo controlar me sacas de quicio- contesto agachando la mirada

R- Pues anda que tu a mi- sonríe con esa sonrisa que me mata y me vuelve loca

K- Gracias por la flor… la recordare la próxima vez que tenga ganas de matarte- le devuelvo la sonrisa internamente derretida

R- Estaré por ahí- me guiña el ojo

K- Ya lo sé- me digo a mi misma suspirando

Increíble como pasamos de discutir a sonreír así sucesivamente, no lo puedo evitar, es que en el momento en que lo veo no soy responsable de mis actos, no sé como empiezo ni mucho menos como voy acabar, lo que pasa es que cierta tensión entre nosotros me enardece las retinas, el lo ve, yo lo siento, todos murmuran que somos amantes, que soy una más del montón, eso me molesta, si hay algo que detesto en esta vida es estar presa de rumores, pero la culpa no es de nadie, como criticar a la gente por lo que dice si yo misma lo estoy pensando, si no dejo de creer en él y de buscarlo entre la multitud.

Como de costumbre se sienta al final del salón como si quisiese escapar de este lugar… no es muy amante de la escuela… he notado que no le va estar circundado por niños de colegio que juegan con palabras inmaduras… tal vez olvida que son de su misma edad… pero él es diferente es muy adulto… sabe lo que hace o lo que dice… no haba mucho desde su morada hay que hacer magia para hurtarle los vocablos… uno diría que con su aspecto salvaje sería el mas idiota de todos… el payaso de la clase… pero aunque me cueste aceptarlo solo se hace el gracioso conmigo… aquí es el salvador de la humanidad… el héroe de los indefensos… no los culpo… el ayuda a todos sin pedir nada a cambio… es sencillamente especial…

La clase de Literatura es mi preferida, me encanta el mundo de la escritura… leer poemas… el profesor es muy buen consejero… sus clases son educadoras… le pide a Rick que lea el poema de la tarea pero él se niega… no es apasionado de expresarse en público… unos dicen que por vergüenza otros que por que le da la gana… Ryan el profe hubiese votado a cualquiera que se le hubiera negado a una orden pero con él es diferente… le tiene cariño… es su mentor particular… y lo apoya en esa clase de situaciones que le esconde al resto del planeta… pide un voluntario pero luego se para junto a mí y me lo ordena directamente… ahora soy yo la que me quedo en silencio pero tomo su libreta en mis manos nerviosa… "en voz alta por favor"… me indica

Su sigilosa verdad me escribe un verso... Repaso en la arena su retrato

A veces pienso que aquello fue un sueño… Que yo no he besado sus labios

En mi alma retumba un sentimiento… Que ha rebrotado con los años

Revivo el impetuoso momento… yo sé bien que ella no lo ha olvidado

Me quedo en blanco… se que se refiere a mi… un calor me brota en la frente… el sudor me rueda… estoy muy pálida… como puede ser que el chico que me suelta sus peores insultos ahora escriba algo así… algo que a mi entender ya no recordaba… sé que mis compañeros se han dado cuenta de lo que me provoca… bueno eso ya lo saben de antes… fantaseo con su reacción pero no puedo mirarlo eso sería la gota que derrame el vaso… estoy segura que si le veo ahora mismo me desmayaría de emoción… el timbre suena salvándome… salgo corriendo de primera para no verlo…

El resto del día transcurre normal… yo con mis amigos… él con sus amigos… regreso a mi casa en la tarde… de repente lo siento venir… me salpica el agua del aguacero de ayer con su moto… quiero matarlo… tengo el charco de a lleno en mi ropa… me enfurece como solo él puede hacerlo… siempre me hace lo mismo a propósito…

R- Te ves muy sexy mojada- me toma una foto por burlarse de mí

K- Eres un estúpido… te odio sabes… eres un imbécil… no te cansas de molestarme- grito con desesperación

R- Vas a tener que buscarte otros insultos… empiezo a cansarme de los mismos- sonríe

K- No hay palabras en el diccionario para describir lo que eres- menciono irritada

R- Gracias por leer ese poema… realmente me conmovió… me causaste… déjame callarme… a lo mejor la santa se ofende- declara

K- Vaya letras… quien diría que un cretino como tu tendría sentimientos- afirmo realmente extrañada

R- Lo copié online- se justifica

K- Yo sé que no- sostengo

R- Que pasa que te suena conocido- me provoca

K- No sé por que lo dices- pretendo indiferencia

R- Ya… anda que te llevo- propone en tono de suplica

K- Sabes perfectamente que mi padre te odia… montarme en tu moto seria lo último que haría en esta vida- respondo con dignidad

R- Pues nada… como quieras… de todos modos te acompañaré- decide siguiéndome

K- No te cansas- pregunto fingiendo indignación

R- Ahora que lo dices no… te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario


	2. My guardian angel

Cap 2 My guardian angel

Hace unos segundos experimenté otro de mis desengaños amorosos, uno más que no me importa, me entristece saber que me equivoqué pero me da igual haber perdido a mi novio, prácticamente lo que me duele es que me hayan visto la cara de idiota por mucho tiempo sin que siquiera me molestase en notar que estaba pasando a mi alrededor. Una que otra lágrima se desmorona en mi rostro, no quiero que nadie me vea de esta manera, así que corro lo más rápido que puedo… soy especialista en escapar y esconderme de la humanidad. En primer lugar no sé que estoy haciendo en esta maldita fiesta vine a darle una sorpresa a Daniel… que ironía resulta ser que estupefacta me quedé yo. A causa de estar perdida en mis pensamientos recordándome lo estúpida que había sido tropiezo con el chico que me hace delirar… siento su trago en mi ropa… pienso en un promedio de múltiples frases con las cuál maldecirlo pero no me salen las palabras de la boca… el me obsequia una de esas ojeadas que me dejan flechada en un segundo… se que puede contemplar mi dolor… junto a él yo me siento desnuda… no se qué hacer le abrazo como si se me fuese la vida en ello… con todas mis fuerzas me abrigo en sus acogedoras extremidades… el leve roce de su cuerpo me acelera los latidos… me da vergüenza entender que él puede escuchar mis impulsos… quiero marcharme pero me sostiene con tanta vehemencia que se me hace imposible despegarme de su firmeza…

K- Llévame de aquí- le suplico aun pérdida en su caricia

El ridículo de Daniel se aproxima sonriendo…

D- Serás zorra… yo gastándome las neuronas inventando excusas y tú ya me conseguiste reemplazo- grita

R- Kate que está pasando- pregunta desconcertado

D- Pasa que eres su segunda opción… que te necesita porque me vio besándome con otra- aclara con orgullo

Rick lo arrastra en el aire lleno de rabia… por alguna razón que procuro desconocer siempre está ahí para mí como el más fiel escudero… no me urge que nadie me defienda sé hacerlo yo solita pero no me agrada gastar saliva por un tonto el culo que no merece la pena… le pido a Rick que lo deje… se lo piensa unas tres veces… cuando creo que ya lo va a soltar… le otorga un puñetazo que lo estampa en el suelo… se viene hacia mí con el mismo coraje me transporta hasta su moto para llevarme a casa tal como se lo pedí… no sé si está molesto… no me habla… a lo mejor supone que soy una majadera que no las ve pasar… no me atrevo a preguntarle… si me espantan sus palabras… es mucho peor su silencio… me aterra eso que guarda detrás y que no puede pronunciar… se detiene una cuadra antes… es obvio que no debemos llegar juntos… sigue sin querer dialogar… tal vez no tiene nada que decirme o muchas cosas difíciles de organizar… le doy las gracias por traerme pero no me contesta… se queda en la misma posición esperando a que yo llegue antes para que nadie sospeche… enseguida me encierro en mi habitación reflexionando acerca de su indiferencia en vez de lamentar el suceso anterior… presiento un ruido en la pared como si alguien la trepara… luego lo veo rodando por mi ventana… sonrío instintivamente vaya ostia que se pegó… él se sienta en el piso vigilándome

R- Como estás- pregunta realmente preocupado

K- Escalaste las paredes de mi habitación solo para preguntarme eso- contesto sorprendida

R- Bueno no quería que te imaginases que me da igual… solo que antes no sabía cómo reaccionar… siento mucho lo que pasó de verdad- pronuncia pausadamente

K- Tú no tienes que disculparte… algún día tenia que quitarme la venda de los ojos… nunca te hice caso y mírame ahora… yo esperaba que te burlaras de mi – menciono muy triste

R- No soy un monstruo Kate… a todos nos puede pasar… a veces hay que darse golpes para aprender a vivir- asegura

K- Sabes lo que me molesta… es que me vale que se haya acabado… es como si nunca le hubiese tenido… veo que mis amigas sufren… se enamoran… pero a mí no me pasa nada… y si estoy muerta por dentro… y si nunca soy feliz- confieso desde el alma

R- Me encantaría darte las respuestas pero tú ya las tienes… solo te puedo garantizar que encontraras la felicidad… porque te lo mereces… a una santa como tú le aguarda el cielo- me calma

K- Deja de llamarme santa Rick… si lo fuera no estaría hablando en mi habitación con un demonio- sonrío

R- Vaya opinión que tienes de mi… así que por poco me mato para venir a verte y crees que soy un diablo… a lo mejor soy tu ángel… quien sabe- se hace el ofendido

K-En caso de que fueras mi ángel… te importaría venir y abrazarme… lo necesito- le ruego sonrojada

R- Ya pero no te acostumbres es peligroso estar cerca de mi… no lo olvides… además si tu padre entra apuesto a que te manda bien lejos de aquí- se burla recostándose en mi cama

K- Rick a ti te han engañado alguna vez- le interrogo expectante

R- Por supuesto preciosa- juega con mi cabello

K- Y por eso ahora andas con muchas al mismo tiempo- quiero saber

R- Por eso y porque la chica que quiero no me hace ni puto caso- confirma con sinceridad

K- Yo no creo que exista una persona en este mundo que no te quisiera… eres… eres…tu- tartamudeo

R- Tú me quieres- me cuestiona

K- Nuestra historia es distinta… nos odiamos por naturaleza… ahora estamos aquí durmiendo juntos… mañana estamos tirándonos cosas… tengo entendido que el amor es bienestar… pero contigo es una explosión que no puedo soportar… yo te juro que si hubieses sido tu él que se hubiera burlado de mi el drama sería muy diferente- admito sin poder controlarme

R- Es complicado… pero aquí entre nosotros… las cosas complejas son las que valen la pena- dice apoyándose en mi cabeza

Me quedo dormida junto a él… estoy en paz… confío ciegamente en su calor… es mi refugio… me salva cuando no tengo la energía de estar sola… su compañía es mi libertad… me ha preguntado si le quiero… yo no sé lo que es querer pero si tiene algo que ver con que me tiemble todo cada vez que está cerca… pues entonces es verdad… le quiero aunque también le odie… cuando despierto ya no está aquí… no sé en qué momento se fue pero su perfume todavía palpita en mi cama… qué bueno que es domingo… no tengo ganas de ir a clases… me levanto y percibo algo escrito en el espejo

"Gracias por hacer un sueño realidad… siempre quise dormir en tu cama"

Es un desequilibrado pero me encantan sus locuras… tenemos una conexión muy grande… una tensión que nos mantiene unidos… mi madre toca la puerta… me apresuro a borrar lo que escribió

J- Al parecer tienes un admirador secreto- dice mostrándome una rosa blanca

K- Si… algo así- me ilumino de repente

J- Algo de lo que deba preocuparme- curiosea

K- No… digamos que es una utopía que espero algún día se convierta en realidad- digo sin saber

J- Si se de quien se trata… solo te pido que seas razonable hija… ese chico te mira con un deseo que no es fácil de encontrar… te cuida como si nada mas le interesara… no pierdas mucho tiempo antes de concederle un "si" – me aconseja

K- Es complicado mamá- contesto

J- Descubre cómo hacerlo simple entonces- propone

K- Aunque papá nos mate a los dos- afirmo

J- Tu padre te adora… sabe que lo de ustedes es real… y eso le asusta… es difícil hallar un sentimiento tan profundo a tu edad… por eso tienes que cuidarlo y no dejarlo marchitar…


End file.
